


Symphony

by iruobi



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruobi/pseuds/iruobi
Summary: Fighting with Obito was more like dancing than it was anything else.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! i love these two together..

Push and pull. Waxing and waning. Fighting with Obito was more like dancing than it was anything else. He was deadly. Terrifying with his Sharingan blazing, and his kunais biting. He was music, in the way that he moved. The way that he dodged. The way that he attacked. Pianist fingers forming perfected hand seals, as if he was born doing them. As easily as one breathes. He was a work of art. Self made.

He was gorgeous, Iruka mused. Their sparring session had been long and drawn out. Iruka had managed to pin him and sat on top of his waist triumphantly. Obito was panting, as he laid in the dirt beneath him. Sweat had beaded across his forehead. His eye gazed up at him, and he took in a shaky breath, and smiled. Somehow, Obito made exertion look like a symphony. 

It had been months of this strange little waltz they found themselves in. It was awkward, and uneasy. Neither side wanted to take the lead, or accidentally step on the other’s toes. Obito had been back in the village for an entire year now. He had graduated from being on constant surveillance by Kakashi to finally having his own place. He and Iruka had become friends soon after he’d come back.

Iruka let his fingers cup Obito’s cheek. His thumb brushed across the ridges of scars that extended towards the center of his face. Obito stiffened underneath him. His eye was wide. Iruka’s expression was soft, loving, adoring. Months. He had waited months for this budding romance to bloom, but Obito had made no moves. He yearned.

Was he even flirting back? Or was the way he touched Iruka’s hands, and sat too close to him just part of his personality? The man acted closer to a cat than a human at times, so Iruka could surmise that it was just who he was. But, then he had noticed that Obito never acted this way around anyone he was close to.. Save for Kakashi, but that was to be expected.

Iruka didn’t know what to say, and by the look on Obito’s face, he didn’t either. A trembling hand reached up to brush hair from his face, and Iruka almost lost himself in the feel of his hands brushing into his hair. Calloused fingers, like a musician who spent years focusing his craft. And Iruka figured that he was a musician. Anyone who could fight like that must have been.

The hand in his hair tightened, and pulled his head down. Iruka savored the way Obito’s lips slotted against his own. The sweetness of the caress. The gentle ridge of the scar that marred smooth flesh on his bottom lip. Iruka sighed into the kiss, and smiled when he felt Obito pull the tie from his hair. Out of everything he’d ever experienced, Obito was his favorite song.

His lips scraped over scars, and teeth nipped at the edge of his jaw. And he savored every sound that Obito made. Every note, every melody. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. Not when their hands found each other, and held tight. Iruka appraised the right side of his face, the side that he hated, with his lips. Obito’s free hand gripped his hip, and squeezed. Iruka wanted to feel nothing else in the world, than Obito’s hands on him forever.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered against his lips, finally. Obito’s face was warm with embarrassment by that point. And his mouth was shiny with saliva from Iruka’s insistent kissing. Obito’s smile was shy. Ruby red lips pulled wide over perfect, sharp, white teeth.  
“Shut up,” Obito whined back at him, and pulled him in to kiss again.

“You’re _stunning_ ,” Iruka urged. He tangled his fingers with Obito’s. The wet sounds of their kissing was treble. Their hearts pounding in their chests was bass. He wanted to listen until the end of time.  
“I want you to be mine,” Obito said, not so much a whisper, but carried on the edge of his breath. Wanting, and yearning, and needing. Iruka’s chest hurt.  
“And I want to be yours,” he said. The feeling of Obito’s smile against his lips was a sensation he’d never forget.


End file.
